


Forever for Infinity (For the Better)

by sgoedzo



Series: Clear/Aoba [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Clear's Bad End, M/M, Poetry Format, body mutilation (not too descriptive)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgoedzo/pseuds/sgoedzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't live without you<br/>So I'll make it<br/>so I don't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever for Infinity (For the Better)

One foot in front of the other. 

I hope he can hear them getting closer , I hope he’s excited.  
He doesn’t seem to realize I do these things to him because of how much  
I love him.  
I love him,  
But he doesn’t see it.  
Why can’t he see it?  
I’ll prove it more ,  
I’ll do more to him.  
He will bleed but  
He will understand  
and let me  
because he loves me too , doesn’t he? 

I open the door , I see that beautiful pale face.  
Stained with tears and  
a most exquisite red.  
He looks like this because of my love. 

I look to the his chains, I look to the table,  
filled with trinkets , some of which even I am unable to name.  
I like to think of this as,  
our romantic time together. 

I pick the sharp things up  
and play around.  
He screams and cries, it’s always the same.  
I’m trying to make him better so ,  
why does he resist? 

I watch the wriggles and the squirms ,  
I can’t stop, it’s just not done.  
Once it is, he will understand,  
it was all for a good cause.

 

Though he does not ,  
I can’t help but smile.  
Thinking of our life after he  
becomes a doll.  
I can just picture how  
beautiful he’ll be.  
Him and I  
forever.

**Author's Note:**

> What a beautiful tragedy.  
> This is (quite obviously) inspired by Clear's bad ending. I have not played this game in a long while, but I do so enjoy writing about it. Please feel free to comment any constructive criticism, suggestions, or just general commentary. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it ,  
> -Jelly


End file.
